


Nothing but a puppet

by Blue_casper, SparksOwO



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Pain, Physical Abuse, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, Water, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_casper/pseuds/Blue_casper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksOwO/pseuds/SparksOwO
Summary: Dream has escaped from prison and has a few plans to get working onBut he decides to pay someone a little visit to get the ball rolling on the right directionOrDream escapes from prison to kiddnap Ranboo, and Phil and Techno arent to happy when they find out..
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. Taken in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping :D
> 
> There will be gore in most chapters so be warned!!!
> 
> [No shipping unless cannon ships]
> 
> *Also thanks to SparksOwO for beta-ing and co-authoring this work!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is preparing for a blizzard when a notification pops up on his communicator and a strange visitor arrives on his door step...
> 
> TW: Gore, Violence, Torture, Fear, Snow.

The snow was getting high outside, the winds were picking up and the temperature was dropping a bit lower than normal. Ranboo had heard Phil say something about there being a blizzard coming, it didn't take too long for Ranboo to internally panic and get to preparing right away.

He had dug out an extra layer between his basement, putting camper fires and lanterns down there for warmth and lighting. He then moved all his animals and some of the villages down below as well. 

He organized his chests, gathered more supplies and more food just in case. Ranboo had never really been in a blizzard before so he didn't know what to expect, but he was ready for just about anything.

Ranboo was on the second floor of his home when he heard the knock on his door he expected it to be Phliza, but judging from the harsh sound his door made from behind slammed open and the heavy stomping up the stone stairs, Ranboo knew it was the one and only Technoblade. 

He flinched with the sound of each step until Techno's head peeked up from the floor, his ruby red eyes staring at Ranboo’s. 

"H-hey," he said waving at Techno.

He doesn't know why he was always so nervous when he was in front of Techno. He just held a lot of anxiety whenever the man walked towards him or around him, making his words choke in his throat.

"Good you're here." he grunted out as he climbed the rest of the way up. Techno straightened his cape out and glanced around Ranboo’s room, it wasn't much to look at. It was all still bare and had plenty of room to express himself, a lot of opportunities to be personalized.

"Umm..yep..h-here alright..I-i mean where else would I-i be?" He nervously chuckled while he looked at Techno’s cape.

"Well anywhere actually, but Phliza sent me to check on you to make sure you had everything ready for this storm." 

"Hmm..oh!! Right y-yeah all ready!" He said, trying to sound anything but nervous.

Techno just stared at Ranboo with no emotions held on his face, arms crossed over his chest. Sword, axe and pick all strapped to his waist, back and side. His armor glowed with power. Ranboo was very much intimidated by Techno and it was so very obvious.

"You haven't been through a blizzard before...have you?" He asked tilting his head to the side, his voice a bit gruff.

Ranboo flinched slightly and smiled, quickly nodding, "Yes of course! Loads! I know what to expect!" He lied through his teeth with a smile on his face. He doesn't know what the hell to expect but he couldn't let Techno or Phil be worried about him all the time.

He wanted to experience and do things on his own without having people to run to or depend on all the time, he didn't want to bother them any more than he already has.

He could do this all on his own. Ranboo was gonna make them proud.

Techno narrowed his eyes at Ranboo and took a few steps around the room to inspect stuff.

It was obvious Techno had seen through the lie.

Ranboo gulped and took a deep breath "I mean I...if you got a..umm some advice I-I'm all ears!" He said in a happy tone, trying to mask his obvious fear. He hoped Techno wouldn't be too harsh, he didn't want to make him mad or seem annoyed.

"The windows." Techno said as he glanced back at Ranboo, he tapped the glass.

Ranboo was sure techno would break it without trying.

"Put something over them to keep heat in. Trust me. The heat likes dark places.” Techno said while turning in his heels and walking to the stairs. 

"I'll stop over once in a while to check on you ok? Don't freeze like an idiot. My property value would go way down if someone died on it." Techno said in a half-assed joking tone while he descended the stairs.

"But haven't you already killed someone on the property before?" Ranboo asked as he peeked over and down at Techno.

"Technically I helped a man ascend to a higher calling. It just involved him accidentally tripping into my sword. He had terrible balance!" He said raising both hands in the air in defense, a grin on his face.

Ranboo looked at him with a shocked and confused expression, "Techno that's called murder." 

"Hey. You call it murder, I call it ascending. They are the same if you think about it " Techno chucked as he opened the door and glanced back at Ranboo.

"No-no-no they are not..." he giggled, shaking his head. "Those are two different things that shouldn't go together," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey man you got your opinions on the matter I got mine. Personally, I'm more than happy to help other people ascend!" He called to Ranboo as he shut the door and walked back to his home.

Ranboo laughed and shook his head, he gave a quick sigh before he headed to his basement to find some fabric to hang over the windows.

  
  


\--

  
  


After two hours of searching and then hanging curtains up over the windows, Ranboo was finally able to relax and fix himself something to eat. A potato stew recipe that he learned from Phil and Techno.

The winds outside were picking up and the temperature was dropping more, the storm was close and wasn't going to show any mercy.

Ranboo stared at his iron door as he listened to the wind howl and the ice rain hit against his home.

"Glad I decided to build my own house, my old shack would have already frozen me to death!" he said as he fixed himself a bowl and sat in the corner on a chest.

He pulled out his book and got to writing. He wrote about the short conversation with Techno and the information about the snow. He also made sure to write the potato soup recipe down.

Each time he wrote something down, he took a bite of his food. He had almost five pages filled until he realized he was out of soup, he glanced at his bowl when his spoon didn't pick up anything.

He shrugged and closed his book, he washed his bowl out and stole a glance at the windows then the doors. The sounds from outside were chilling.

He could hear skeletons, zombies, endermen, and witches all stumbling and groaning. Rattling outside against the harsh winds and snow which was now piling up. 

The storm seemed to be a bit worse than he thought, it caused some anxiety to form in his chest but he shook his head and pushed it down.

"It's fine, Phil and techno have lived through plenty of these. It's just one storm. I will be fine," he said as he climbed down the ladder to his basement.

It was rather spacious now since he moved all the villagers and animals down below, he stood in the middle of the room glancing around.

"What to do," he said as he rubbed his hand together, he started to poke around through his chest reorganizing it even though it was already done.

He checked on his vault just to make sure it was safe and no one was in it or if anything was missing. Which it was all as he expected.

He later checked on his villagers and animals in the other basement just to make sure they all had enough food and warmth.

He did a little bit of trading but with everything already done he sighed and climbed the ladder.

The noises of the ones outside were still loud, right outside his door begging to be let in.

He chuckled and climbed his stairs.

"Glad they can't open doors," he said as he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket.

He climbed into his bed and settled in for the night. He wrote a few things down before he placed his memory book at his bedside and closed his eyes.

  
  


\--

  
  


The sound of a loud blaring alarm startled Ranboo awake, as he jumped from his bed and backed up into a corner, his eyes frantically searching the room for any kind of threat.

After a second he realized it was just his communicator, then the sudden richness of reality hit him. The cold stone under his feet, the cold chilling air, stabbing into his skin made his body ache.

He climbed back into the warmth of his blankets and snatched his communicator up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked at the message.

  
  


<Warden> THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!!! LOCK ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS. THE PRISONER IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ENGAGE WITH THE PRISONER. IF SEEN, REPORT HIM IMMEDIATELY AND FLEE. A MANHUNT IS UNDERWAY TO TRACK THE PRISONER.

  
  


Ranboos eyes widened as he stared at the message. 

His whole world was spinning as he reread over it again and again.

  
  


_ This has to be a joke, there is no way!! How is this possible?  _

_ That prison of inescapable! If Dreams out where is he going ?!  _

_ What if he is going for Tommy again? _

_ Did someone help him? Are Techno and Phil behind this? _

_ Where is Phil?! Where is Techno?!! Are they ok ?!!! Is everyone ok!? _

  
  


His mind was racing as he got out of bed, still staring down at the message on his phone.

He came to a halt when he heard his front door open.

The clicking sound of the button along with the loud groan of the iron door and the loud slam of it.

Ranboo covered his mouth and strained his ears to listen, his heart pounding in his chest, he could hear the blood rushing in his veins. It was so loud that he hardly heard the faint sound of boots walking across his carpet floor, the small sound of his ladder creaking as someone climbed down.

  
  


_ Is it Techno?  _

_ No- he would have come upstairs almost immediately.  _

_ What about phliza?  _

_ No, he knows where I sleep too. _

  
  


His thoughts were running again and he didn't even notice he was halfway down his stairs till he heard his chests being open one by one and someone muttering.

  
  


_ "Maybe Tommy _ .

  
  


He thought as he glanced at the door. Every part of his mind was screaming for him to bust out the door, to get Techno or Phliza, to  **run.**

But his body betrayed him, his feet moving to the ladder, his hand clutching around his communicator to the point where it might crack. 

He peeked over the edge and watched as a shadow painted the walls, he sucked in a breath and cursed his body as it slowly descended.

He tried to be as light as possible to not make any noise to alert whoever it was, one step at a time he made its way down the stairs, his breathing slow.

His heart ready to explode in his chest. He was on the last notch when-

  
  


_ CREEEEEEEEEK _

  
  


His blood ran cold as he jumped off and quickly spun around. 

His eyes wide as the moon, fist clenched so tight around his communicator that his knuckles turned white. He was shaking but not from the cold.

Kneeling in the middle of his basement, opening some of his chests, was the one and only-

"Dream." 

The blond turned around, the porcelain white mask on his face hiding any emotions, as he

opened his arms and chuckled.

Dream was covered in blood and burns, he smelled gun-powered and had an arrow in his arm.

"Ranboo! Nice for you to wake up." he said as he turned his back to search through the chests some more.

"W-what are y-y-you doing here D-dream?" his voice weak and cracking, Ranboo hated it. He wished he could push his fear away and hide it just like how Techno hides it so well.

"Well.." Dream said as he yanked the arrow out of his arm and wrapped it up with a bandage.

"You probably heard I escaped and am on the run, so I decided to drop by and say hi!" he chuckled as he washed the blood off of his hands in the plant's water. Turning the water an ugly pink.

"You're not welcome here Dream y-y-you-" he stopped to take a breath.

"You should leave now! I-I called Sam already!" he lied as he held his communicator to his chest closer.

The way that Dream’s body froze was one that told Ranboo that his choice of words was not the best to use at that moment.

"Oh Ranboo," Dream's voice was low and smooth, almost seeming gentle as it held poison. "I know you didn't." 

Ranboo flinched at the tone and took a step back when Dream stood up."You wouldn't turn me in. I'm your best friend Ranboo. I know you." Dream said as he took a step forward.

Ranboo stepped back again, he wished he would tell where Dream was looking.

The chill that was running through his body was enough to almost make him crumble to his feet.”

"You're not my friend! I couldn't be friends with you, you destroyed my home, manipulated Tommy, you were going to kill Tubbo! You're a monster l-like-like..." His voice faded as he felt the energy in the room shift as Dream stalked closer and tiled his head to the side as he balled his fist.

Ranboo backed up against the wall and held his hand out to stop Dream if he came any closer. The way Dream’s body stood was rigid and seemed to be suppressing anger.

"Monster?" He gave a chuckle.

"Let's not forget that I took the blame when you blew up the community house, and you handed me the TNT to destroy L'manburg as well. So would a monster take the fall for someone else?" Dream asked his voice smooth and low as if he was trying to calm Ranboo down.

"I-i would y-you didn't have too t-there was n-no reason t-to take the b-blame-"

"Your right." Dream cut him off.

"I didn't have to but I did. Do you know why?" Dream said as he gently grabbed Ranboo’s wrist and moved it to the side, with his other hand he held Ranboo’s chin.

"W-why?" Ranboo stuttered. He wanted to get away, being this close was dangerous. He could die.

He didn't want to die 

"Because you now owe me a favor. " 

Ranboos eyes widened when those words left Dream’s mouth, he shook his head and pushed Dream away with his right hand that was still clutching the communicator.

"Nonononononononono-" he said, yanking his wrist free.

"I don't owe you anything!! I can't! I already hurt so many people. I betrayed my friends! I have done so much evil already I don't owe you anything! I can't owe you anything!! " He said, reaching for the latter while he kept his eyes on Dream.

Dream growled and let out a sigh.

"Ranboo. I was your friend! I gave you a home, you spent hours talking to me, you came to me for help. You even promised to not turn your back on me. You are betraying me!" Dream’s voice grew louder with each word, his anger slipping through.

"I can't betray you if you weren't my friend in the first place," Ranboo said before he tried to scurry up the latter.

Dream lunged forward, grabbing Ranboo by the hair, and yanked him backward. "You are not leaving Ranboo. It's obvious we have some stuff to work out.” Dream spoke while fixing his mask.

Ranboo grunted in pain as he rubbed the back of his head, he looked at Dream and tucked his communicator away. He wasn't good at fighting, he didn't even attempt to learn how to fight but right now he wished he did.

Opening his inventory Ranboo quickly pulled out his axe, he was just fast enough to duck and miss a swing from dream fist.

Ranboo gripped his axe and swung at Dream; aiming for the ribs, of course, it was fairly easy to dodge but Dream caught the axe instead.

Dream gave a good yank and was able to get it free from Ranboo’s hands.

"You don't know how to handle this type of toy." Dream said as he delivered a hard kick to Ranboo’s stomach.

Ranboo coughed and yelped in pain as he stumbled back and covered his mouth, his dinner threatening to come up. He looked up in time to see Dream swing the ax towards his face. Ranboo ducks and rolls away before heading to the latter again.

  
  


_ I need Techno. _

  
  


His brain screamed as he started to climb the ladder but as soon as his hand touched it, a knife was stuck in his left hand impaling the wood underneath.

A blood-curdling scream escapes his lips, his eyes started to spill with tears that burn his skin.

His mind racing with nothing but pain, he tried to pull the knife out but Dream grabbed his free hand.

"I don't want to hurt you Ranboo. You're my friend, ok? " He said and rubbed his back.

"Shhhh shhh if you shut the FUCK up I'll take it out ok?" He said, whispering to Ranboo.

Ranboo bit his lips till they bleed trying to muffle his whimpers of pain and the loud sobs wracking his body. His whole body was shaking, he wished he was able to teleport right now 

"D-dream p-please-please- I'm sorry please.." he begged which made his stomach turn and it sickened him so much.

"Dry the tears, you're burning yourself." Dream said lifting ranboos chin to wipe the tears away. After what felt like hours, though it was only 3 minutes, Ranboo managed to force himself to be silent.

Dream hummed with approval and as gently as he could, pulled the knife out.

Ranboo thought about trying to make another run for it but Dream had him in a corner and with his hurt hand in Dreams grasp he was stuck, his mind was racing with every possibility that he could do to get out of this situation. But the odds were clearly against him, and Dream was a much better fighter, hunter, tracker, and a good escapist in others eyes.

He swallowed what little dignity he had ( if he had any at this point ) and gritted his teeth forcing his words.

"What is the favor?! G-get it over with and leave me alone!" He said trying to put as much confidence into his words as possible.

Dream gave a small laugh before digging his nails into Ranboo’s skin on his hurt wrist.

"You are the favor, Ranboo. Me and you are gonna go to my base and are we going to have some 'fun'."

The way that Dream had said 'fun' wasn't anything he wanted to know or find out, he whined at the pain and tried to pull away.

"No way! I'm not going anywhere with you!" He yelled as he pushed back, attempting to put all his weight into it.

If he could only get out of the corner and make a break for his chests and try to escape.

Dream growled and shifted to one side, throwing Ranboo to the ground and pressing his boot on his throat.

" You say that like you have a choice! I’M DONE giving you a fucking chance to choose! You're gonna come with me, or I'm gonna kill your pets, kill your little villagers and burn your Shit! I'm done playing!" Dreams voice was laced in demon, he didn't even try to hide it.

The seriousness leaked out and filled his words. It let Ranboo know how fed up Dream was and how quickly this could all turn bad, but Ranboo was done too. He wasn't gonna break that easy no more.

With an enderman like a growl, he dug his claws into dreams leg, blood gushing out.

Dream yelled in pain and stumbled backward.

"You little shit." he snarled as he gripped the axe tighter.

Ranboo scrambled to his feet and stood his ground, his eyes watching Dreams feet and hands.

He could feel the waves of anger rolling off of Dream 

"You are gonna regret this..." He said as he charged forward at Ranboo, quick on his feet this time. Ranboo leaned back; the blade just barely missing his neck. Dream spun on his heels, keeping the momentum going and aiming another attack.

Ranboo dodged again, his foot landing on the edge of the water back. It gave way and down he went landing in the water, his skin sizzling and steaming as the water burned.

Dream raised the ax and brought it down in one quick fluid motion, the ax buried into Ranboos shoulder; Ranboo screamed and struggled to sit up properly to get the ax out of his shoulder but dream had other plans.

Drama planted his boot on Ranboos chest and pressed him further in the water, letting it soak his clothing, and watched as it burned him.

"I'm only going to say this once Ranboo. Give up now. Or else." 

Ranboo looked up at Dream, his eyes filling with tears from the pain, the water filling with blood and his skin was starting to get burnt badly. 

"Fuck you. " he muttered and spat on Dream’s mask, this would be something Ranboo would soon regret.

Silence filled the space around them as Dream stared down at ranboo, all emotions were unknown, hidden by the mask.

"Fine" Dream said and removed his foot from Ranboos chest which was a relief, his chest was hurting and it allowed him to freely move up out the water a bit.

Dream ripped the ax out of ranboos shoulder earning another cry of pain, the blood now flowing like a river.

Ranboo sat up and crawled out of the water gasoline in relief but the pain was still there, he was starting to get light-headed, becoming very dizzy from the loss of blood now.

The sound of his vault opening and the very distinct sound of Enderchest hissing and growling, the sound of the cat fighting back probably from being picked up. Ranboo’s heart raced as he knew or he thought he knew what might be happening. Stumbling to his feet, Ranboo took a few steps but was stopped by the sight of Dream holding Enderchest by the scruff of the neck.

"D-don't! Leave her alone!" He said holding out his hand, wanting to take the ender's chest from Dream.

"You have to be taught a lesson Ranboo," Dream said in a cold voice.

He brought the ax up to the Enderchest’s neck but before he could do anything, Ranboo grabbed the blade with his bare hands. The metal cutting his fingers and palms.

"N-N-NO please I'm sorry don't hurt her please dream I'm sorry!! " he sobbed. The tears leaking and burning his face. He didn't care if Dream beat him, stabbed him, burned, or tortured him, but he couldn't let Enderchest get hurt.

"Will you fulfill the favor you owe me?!!" Dream asked while he tightens his grip on ender chests neck.

"Y-yes!" He said reaching for her, Dream gladly let Ranboo take the cat and watched as Ranboo cradled the cat to his chest.

"Good. Now let's get you fixed up," Dream said, putting the ax down and walked closer, Ranboo shielded the cat away from Dream, not wanting him to touch her anymore.

"I d-don't-" he stopped talking as his mind got even fuzzier and his vision started to blur, he dropped Enderchest and fell forward right into Dreams' arms.

He lost all control over his body, it all felt numb, his mind was going blank and his eyes were closing. His ears were ringing and he could almost hear the faint sound of someone talking.

"Stupid.......annoying.....damn....the blizzard.....cant "

And from there he drifted off into sweet bliss the pain now gone. The last though echoed in his head as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

  
  


_ I’m sorry. _

  
  
  
  



	2. “Your Awake!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is trapped at Dream's base..
> 
> Techno and Phil find out Ranboo has disappeared..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested a chapter 2, sorry if it's so short I was busy for a moment!
> 
> *Beta read by SparksOwO*
> 
> Enjoy!

A mixture of bright colors and loud noises all flowed and swirled together, blurring both time and consciousness.

There was no telling how long Ranboo had been passed out, asleep or knocked out. It was a bit hard to tell at this point, the once agonizing, burning pain was now a soft throbbing.

As the cold no longer bit his skin, he felt warm and comfortable. Ranboo groaned as the world around him started to sink in.

The throbbing of pain became more clear as his mind counted other details.

The warmth that surrounded him had a scratchy texture to it and covered his whole body.

The smell of smoke and applewood filled his nose, it was hard to hide from it, and the throbbing had traveled to his head, making it hurt.

With a hazy mind Ranboo slowly pushed himself up until he was in a sitting position, his head hurting more with each thud from his heart in his chest.

Ranboo opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room, he didn't recognize it at all.

The room was small and only had two windows, a small window had a black blanket over it, probably blocking out the sun from hitting his eyes. The other window was made up of two large windows but was actually just one. It was covered with a big ugly mustard yellow blanket that bathed the whole room in it's color. 

Ranboo looked down at the bed he was on.

Red sheet with white pillows, he was laying on top of the comforter which struck Ranboo as odd but he at last found what that scratchy feeling was.

An old torn and worn out cotton blanket that had spots of blood on it. Ranboo would have been a bit freaked out if he was fully awake, but the throbbing kept him from thinking properly.

"This....my room.." he asked aloud, his voice cracking. He scrunched his nose and shook his head.

This place didn't feel like his, it made him feel a bit of emptiness as if he was longing to find his real home.

"No...where am I?" He said as he pulled the old cotton blanket back. He froze when he saw bandages covering his lower torso and traveled to the back of his legs, hips, feet then up to his back and came wrapping around to the front of his chest.

The bandages didn't stop there either, they spread to his left arm covering it almost completely and his hand as well.

Turning his head to the right side, he found that his right arm was nearly the same as well, only stopping half way to his elbow, but was still wrapped up.

  
  


_What the hell did I do? What happened?!_

  
  


He asked himself as he examined his body over, that's when the full aching set in.

His muscles caught fire as his brain woke up and started to feed Ranboo overwhelming information. He groaned and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Book... My book might have something..." he muttered as he swung his legs off the bed and tried to push himself off the bed.

His eyes caught sight of movement in front of him and his gaze locked with two black beady eyes on a white mask.

Dream stood in the doorway of the room, clean lime green hoodie, black jeans, fingerless gloves and a bowl of soup in his left hand. He had the axe strapped to his back. 

Ranboo felt his whole body shake as he sat before this man.

"You're awake!" Dream said in a happy time as he walked in and locked the door behind him.

"Does it hurt? Soreness, numbness, anything ?" Dream asked as he gracefully walked over and sat the bowl down.

He kneels down in front of Ranboo and checks on his shoulder.

The whole time Ranboo hasn't even taken a breath, much less spoken. It was all caught in his chest, his throat burning.

When ranboo didn't say anything, Dream tilted his head, he let out a soft hum before he stood to his feet.

"You can talk, you know. " 

Swallowing the air trapped in his throat he licked his dry lips and proceeded to speak.

"H-how long have I been asleep?" He asked hating how weak his voice sounded but it wasn't his fault. No, it was Dream´s. 

This man struck fear into every core of Ranboo’s being.

"A week. " Dream said in a quick reply, he leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. It was still hard to tell what this man was thinking but by the way that Dream´s body stood, it wasn't anything good. The man was clearly planning something.

"A-a week?! What?" Ranboo asked, not really believing what Dream was saying to him. It seemed so unreal he barely remembered going to bed or how he even got hurt. He looked down at himself, clear panic started to set in.

"But-but I would- how did this happen I-I was in bed just got done with my book..." Dread filled him as he realized his book was gone, twisting around to look back at the bed than over at the table.

His eyes frantically scanned the room for his book, he needed it, he couldn't go without it. He couldn't remember anything without it! 

"Oh your book. Yeah...I forgot to grab that. don't worry I'll get you a new one.¨ Dream waved his hand in the air as if it was no big problem at all. He clearly didn't understand the dire situation that Ranboo would be in without it.

Panic started to raise, Ranboo´s breathing picking up. He shook his head and tried to stand up 

"Nononono you don't understand I need it! I can't remember anything without it, i-it has all my memories in it! I have to ge-"

"You need to sit down." Dream said sternly as he pushed Ranboo back on the bed and shoved the bowl of soup towards him.

"Your book will be fine. Like I said I'll get you a new one don't worry! Now eat up. " Dream insisted. Ranboo looked up at Dream. This didn't feel right, none of this felt right.

He reluctantly took the bowl from Dream and shoveled a spoonful of soup into his mouth, it was the best thing he had ever tasted! 

He picked up a bit on the spoon and shoveled more into his mouth. He didn't care if it was hot, he only then realized how hungry he was.

The movement from bowl to his mouth was almost a blur, Dream had to grab Ranboo´s wrist to stop him from choking on the food.

"Hey, hey! Slow down! There is more ok? No need to gorge yourself, gonna puke if you keep that up and I'm not cleaning it up." Dream said as he slowly let go of Ranboo´s hand . Dream stood next to him for a moment, watching Ranboo to see if he would just ignore the warning and speed eat again.

Luckily Ranboo got the hint and chewed slowly, poked around at the remaining substance.

"Sorry.. I didn't realize how hungry I was." he said in a hush tone of voice, there wasn't a reply, only silence as Dream walked over to the door.

Ranboo watched him carefully while Dream walked out, the moment the door closed Ranboo sat the bowl to the side and got to his feet.

He stumbled over his feet as he tried to regain his balance and ignore the numbness of his muscles, he made his way over to the large window right next to his bed and gave it a few pulls, desperately trying to get it open but it was clear it was sealed shut.

"No doubt the other one would be too". He muttered as he glanced around the room again. It was only the bed, table and windows, not much else. The only way in or out was the door.

"If I could possibly get to the front door...." He said as he climbed over to the door, trying to be very silent. With each step he cursed himself thinking of how quiet he could actually be, reaching out for the door his fingers grasped around the cold metal of the door knob and turned it.

He smiled big and swung the door open, wanting to leave as fast as he could. 

As he took a step forward he was met with pain exploding across his face, he stumbled back hitting the ground. His nose obviously bleeding, he groaned and covered it; feeling the blood mush between his fingers.

"Fuck." he muttered as he looked up, Dream steped in to the room shaking his right hand as if he hurt his self.

"Oh come on! I left for a mere few seconds and you already tried to escape." he said in a disappointing tone, Dream shook his head as he stepped closer to Ranboo.

"I had to use the bathroom! You didn't have to hit me!'' Ranboo said as he pushed himself up and tried to wipe as much blood away as possible. He sniffled, only smelling his own blood.

"Like I'm gonna believe that." Dream muttered. Leaning against the doorway, both hands in his hoodie jacket.

"I've been in bed for a week apparently from what you say, so sorry I gotta pee" Ranboo snapped back as he used the table to get to his feet and on the bed. Dream stood in silence watching him.

"I heard you muttering from the hallways, Ranboo! I'm not an idiot!" He laughed at the very end of that sentence.

It made ranboo flinch back a bit, there was no doubting it now.

"I know you did this to me!" he gestured to the scars and bandages that covered his body.

"And I know you're supposed to be in prison right now rotting away!" 

"I would watch that tone or I'll burn your tongue" Dream hissed. His body language tense, like he was waiting for Ranboo to do something.

This was more or less some sick game and ranboo was at Dream’s mercy. 

  
  
\--

The stay the base was in was clear signs of struggle even for someone fighting back. 

The smell of burnt flesh and iron was soaked into the belongings and items within the home of the former ender hybrid.

The claw marks, broken chests, disturbed crops, and grass to the blood tainted water and the blood that splattered across the walls and ground; it was quite obvious.

Ranboo had fought for his life in the basement, had screamed for help, begged, cried and attempted to be strong, all while techno and Phil sat cozy in their cottage never hearing a sound.

It was crushing Techno so much just thinking about it, how he ignored the alarm that blared in his phone late into the night, how the smell of blood was in the air yet he still ignored it. How he could have sworn he heard Ranboo’s door open during the night before day break. 

And he ignored it. 

It wasn't until a day later, almost two, that they found it strange that the young ended hybrid didn't bother to text or make any attempts to communicate to Techno and Phil. 

It was strange indeed, so when Techno merched over with a good mind to yell at the young lad, he was horrified when the smell of blood was strong as he approached the door.

He didn't even bother knocking.

Techno just kicked the door in and raced around the upper two floors looking for the young one, and when no signs of him we're found he jumped down and was met with the sight.

And for the last few days Technos guilt grew with each passing hour that couldn't find him, his chat was growing more annoying all chanting the same thing.

They wanted blood for whoever did this, who ever have taken the young ender from them, from Techno. His anger slowly boiling, Phil was the same.

Techno handled Ranboo’s broken communicator in his hands, the screen smashed to pieces, it wouldn't even turn on any more. It only made noises, but noises weren't good enough for Techno; blood is what he was craving.

Taking one last look at the room he climbed the ladder and made his way out of Ranboo’s house, the memory book in his hands. 

"Ayo mate! Ready?" Phil said, clad in armour. It was Phil's best one, maxed with just about any enchantment you can put on armour. Phil was ready for a fight.

"I just hope we will find him Phil." Techno tried not to let the hurt fill his voice but it was harder than it was.

Techno opened the dogs house and let them burst out, all running around, all full of energy.

"We will, and whoever hurt him must pay. I'll Mount their head on a stick!" Phil said with a bitter sound of hate filling his words. It was rare to anger the Angel of Death to the point that he will actually actually threaten you.

Techno couldn't help but to chuckle at that, he had his own dark thoughts of what he was gonna do.

"Well...we should get going then. " Techno said as he climbed on Steve's back. He whistled one time and all 35 dogs ran to their side.

"Lead!" He barked a command and watched as the wolves barked and snapped their jaws, sniffing the ground for a scent. Once one was found, they howled and took off into the tree line. 

Phil smiled, his wings spreading out in all their glory.

"Let the hunting begin."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it. Than please leave a comment with some feed back  
> Thank you!!!


	3. Let’s have some ‘fun’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Ranboo have some 'fun' while Techno and Phil set out on a journey to find Dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains:
> 
> -Manipulation  
> -Violence/Fighting  
> -Self Deprecating thoughts  
> -Confusion
> 
> If you see something you don't like than please leave.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> *Thank you SparksOwO for beta reading this chapter!*

Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months? 

He couldn't tell, everything was blending together in a sickening mess of pain and numbness.

The pain coming from the burning and aching cut that was on his chest from an axe, and the numbness was coming from the pit of his stomach.

Ranboo groaned as he laid on the ground, his blood sticking to his clothing and skin.

There was a loud ringing in his ears that was drowning out all other noise, his mind spinning making him motion sick.

He would have puked at this moment if he had anything on his stomach, all the soup he had eaten had long ago been emptied.

He let out a groan as he struggled to his knees, reaching out and grabbing on to a wall; using it as leverage he pulled himself up and dragged in deep breaths for air. He never realized how long his lungs were screaming air till now, the fresh air filling his lungs and the fog lifting from his mind.

The ringing fading away ever so slowly, Ranboo was able to make out Dream’s voice. But Dream wasn't talking to him, he was talking to another person.

"No...not ready yet... " he paused before Dream continued on.

"This is taking forever, I'm sure people are already getting closer to us the longer we sit here and wait." Dream voice was frustrated, the smallest hint of anger leaking out, his calm demeanor chipping away.

  
  


Not ready? What is he talking about? What does he mean? Who is he talking to??

  
  


Ranboo thought to himself, he willed his eyes open and tried to see past blurry vision.

He could make the faint outline of Dream, his back turned towards Ranboo.

He couldn't see anyone else in the room though, Ranboo and Dream seemed to be the only ones there.

"I know! But he isn't ready! He is too damn stubborn!" Dream yelled and punched the wall next to him. The action caused Ranboo to press himself further into the wall, a small vwroop escaping his lips. It caught Dream’s attention and for just a split second Ranboo could have sworn he saw Dream’s green eyes filled with a crazed look.

It was almost the same look that Tommy and Tubbo tried to explain that Wilbur had before he blew up L'manberg.

Dream started to walk towards Ranboo very slowly, white mask facing Ranboo.

"I'm not stopping. Not until you're ready! Not until your body can accept them. " Dream voice was dripping with the soothing yet deadly poison.

Dream let out a chuckle that turned into a laugh then a wheeze, doubled over holding his stomach.

The laughter bouncing off the walls of the room, echoing all around them.

Ranboo couldn only watch as this man fell deeper and deeper into insanity by the minute and he was sadly the one catching all the lashings.

"Wh-what do y-you mean n-not ready? What d-do I need t-to be ready for Dream?" Ranboo’s voice still very shaky, his hands clasped around his shirt.

Dreams laughter returned to giggling and chuckles.

"Now where is the fun in telling you, when it's a surprise.” Dream said as he stalked closer to Ranboo, the axe in Dream’s hand was gripped tighter.

"Now. We have no more time to waste Ranboo!" He said as he swung the axe, Ranboo yelled and ducked out of the way.

A large slash being left in the wall, Dream kicked Ranboo to the side and brought his axe downwards.

Out of reflex Ranboo sidestepped the attack and landed a hard left hook, his fist colliding with Dreams mask.

The crack was loud, the dark line that reached up from the bottom left to the top right of the mask was deep, but was still being held together, still hiding Dream’s face.

Dream stood there for a moment seeming to be a bit surprised at the action and slowly turned to look back at Ranboo, his head tilting to the side.

"That's more like it. Give me more of that!" Dream said with excitement, he knees Ranboo in the stomach which was still bruised, he wasn't even fully healed. 

Ranboo grunted as he looked up just in time to see Dream’s fist racing towards his face.

He was punched backwards hitting a bookshelf, the whole shelf rattled and some books fell on to the floor.

Besides the pain, anger was still boiling in him, it was rising by the minute, the longer this dance went on. 

A growl escaped his throat as he perked up watching Dream charge at him.

He picked up a book and let it take the blow of the axe, the book splitting in half and struck against the wooden floor; taking this as his chance, Ranboo kicked the inside of Dream’s right arm dislocating his elbow.

Dream screamed in pain and let go of the axe. Took a few steps back while holding his right arm trying to reset it.

Yanking the axe from the floor, Ranboo saw this as his opportunity to end this and escape, he held the axe in weak shaky hands and stared forward at Dream; watching as the man snapped it back into place as if he had done this millions of times. 

"Hurts like hell." Dream growled, glaring at Ranboo even though Dream knew he was unable to see it.

"I-i don't want to f-fight...I-i-" 

"Dont be such a fucking baby! Man the hell up and fight!" Dream yelled, he pulled out a diamond sword and charged forward aiming for Ranboos heart.

It was easy to deflect with the axe, a simple punch and a kick to the chest to put some lace between them , Ranboo refused to be any more closer than 6 ft, still, even that distance was dangerous around Dream.

"C-can we talk about this?" Ranboo asked as he shimmied his way away from the book shelf not wanting to get stuck again.

Dream attacked again and Ranboo once more deflected the attack, clearly pissing Dream off more.

This went on for what seemed like forever, the two constantly going at it. One attack while the other deflects. This dance seemed to be getting old and wearing Ranboo out rather quickly.

He didn't know how long he had left, the axe was getting heavy in his hands and he was losing his grip the longer he tried to raise it to defend himself.

All the while it seemed as if Dream wasn't even tired, it was as if he had tons of untapped energy buzzing inside of him. He just kept on attacking and attacking and attacking nonstop. He was getting stronger but his attacks were getting sloppy.

It was like Dream was behaving like an animal, can't stop till his prey is dead, can't stop till Ranboo is on the floor bleeding out. Speaking of bleeding, the cut in his chest and the amount of blood he was losing by each passing minute was making his head throb.

His body was working overtime trying to stay away, fight and replace blood that was just losing.

It wouldn't be long before Ranboo lost and he needed to think of ways to end this quickly and now.

His mind lost in thoughts and his body on autopilot he didn't even notice Dream changing his attacks until he was struck on the side.

Ranboo yelled and fell to his knees, once again at his mercy. He couldn't get his body to stop shaking now, it hurt so bad. Dream let out a giggle as he knocked Ranboo back and grinded his boot into the cut on his chest. 

A hiss of pain made its way past his lips as Ranboo desperately tried to push Dream's foot off of his wound, tears perking up in his eyes as he stared up at the white mask.

"D-dream..p-please-please s-stop!!" He said, crying at this point, the tears burning his skin.

With each push he gave, Dream pressed down harder. The man didn't even speak; he was silent.

  
  


Is this how I die?!! ..at the hands of a mad man so clearly lost in his mind 

...am I gonna turn out like him?

I don't wanna die..I can't..I have stuff to do..people to talk with...Enderchest, Techno and Phil...

They need me...don't they?

  
  
  


...don't they..?

  
  
  


Ranboo´s mind was struggling at this point; his inner monologue was interrupted by Dream removing his foot from Ranboo´s chest.

"They don't need you Ranboo. Not as much as I do. They don't care about you." Dream said in a cold voice, it held no real emotions to it, almost like it wasn't even Dream.

"I'm doing this because I care for you. Aren't we having fun?" Dream asked as he crouched down in front of Ranboo and held out his hand.

The sudden shift of air in the room left Ranboo a bit speechless, one moment Dream was trying to kill him and now this. Not to mention Dream answered Ranboo´s thoughts, thoughts that were in his mind, where no one else was supposed to be.

"W-what kind of fun is this?! Y-you try t-to kill me and-and n-" Ranboo was cut off as he was slapped across the face. 

He stared at Dream in shock, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Speak when I ask you too.." We're the only words that left Dream´s lips as he held his hand back out.

"I-I'm no-" he was slapped again this time with more force and a red mark forming on his face.

"Ranboo you need to learn to listen. The sooner you do the more people will want you around. They don't like people that run their mouths or back talk." Dream said moving closer to him. He had long forgotten the sword on the ground and was now mere inches from Ranboo.

His cheek stung from the hits but he had so much to ask. Ranboo didn't want to bite his tongue for Dream´s amusement. He clenched his jaw and sucked in a deep breath and opened his mouth.

Dream interrupted him.

"Two words. You can say two words. Understand? " Dream said in a demanding tone, the changes in his voice seemed inhuman, but this was all part of his plan.

Dream reached out and pet Ranboo, running his hands through his black and white hair. He was being gentle, which sent red flags to Ranboo’s brain.

He searched his mind for something to say with just two words. There weren't two words he could say that express everything he was feeling. Be if he was being honest with himself, he was tired, so very tired.

His body was aching and bruised, he was numb in his right hand and his side was on fire. He was exhausted.

"I-" he stopped himself expecting to get hit again but when none came and Dream´s hand remained petting him, Ranboo relaxed some and let his voice out.

"I'm tired." 

"You're tired?" Dream asked as he shifted his position.

Anxiety rose in Ranboo, he was second guessing his answer and was about to speak until he felt the hand in his hair move down to his back. He was pulled into a hug by Dream, his face buried in the nook of Dream´s neck.

Ranboo could so easily dig his teeth into the skin and rip dreams throat out, but he didn't.

He felt drained of energy and with each passing second, his eyes growing heavy.

"Sleep, then..I'll take care of you, ok?" Dream said in a soft, warm voice as he rubbed circles into Ranboo´s back and hummed in his ear.

He treated Ranboo as a child, slightly rocking and Ranboo wasn't gonna deny it, he enjoyed it slightly; the feeling of comfort after being hurt so brutally. 

Even if it was fake, it was even to send Ranboo´s body to relax and let sleep take over .

  
  


Is this what Tommy went through?

  
  


was the last though that crossed his mind before the darkness swallowed him up.

  
  
  
  


\--- 

  
  
  
  
  


The sun was setting further behind the trees and so far neither Techno nor Philza was anywhere close to finding Ranboo. They didn't even know where he was, Dream had made sure that it would be hard to track him.

Hell, the man was basically hunted down for most of his life in the little manhunt games for some sick and twisted pleasure.

Thanks to the blizzard all tracks were covered by layers of snow, the wolves even had a hard time catching a scent.

Techno stared across a large stretch of snowy plains, he was looking for any sign of life or tracks, but it was all blinding white.

He couldn't give up, and he wasn't planning too for a while, his grip tightened the reins.

His stress was building with his anxiety by each passing minute.

"Mate! We should set up camp, I'm sure you don't wanna risk getting lost in this snow." Phil said walking up next to Techno. Phil petted Steve as he stared up at Techno but Techno never looked at him.

There was a long moment of silence. Neither of them made a noise, neither of them knew what to say.

Yes, they have been on countless trips together doing a whole number of things, even hunting people down, but they were tracking Dream.

The man that had basically invented manhunts and was a master at hiding.

Phil sighed and nodded walking away, he gathered their things and started to set up a perimeter so no mobs would be able to spawn and attack them.

Techno watched as the sun set and mobs started to spawn, with one last look he turned around heading inside the fence.

He helped Phil make the fire and set torches around, then he unrolled his sleeping bag and sat on it, his ruby eyes staring into the fire.

"I feel like I am failing him." Techno spoke softly.

"What?" Phil asked as he raised his head, he was currently cutting up some jerky for them.

"Don't think that, ok? We will find him and he will be safe." Phil tried to reassure him as he handed some jerky to Techno and watched as the pink hair male almost refused it but still took it.

"I should have let him stay at our place during the blizzard." Techno muttered and sighed as he rubbed his head.

He looked at the jerky and reluctantly ate it.

"I'm just confused about 'why him.’ Dream had a problem with Tommy not Ranboo, or as far as I knew he didn't.." Phil said as he chewed on his jerky and gazed at the stars.

That was the realized question that no one knew, nearly everyone on the server was asking the same question. A couple didn't bother to ask, seeming they didn't really care all that much about the situation at hand. 

Techno still remembers the anger that boiled in him almost tipping over. The control he was losing with each passing moment with those idiots, but Techno found it kinda strange; he was almost lashing out at everyone. much like how he would of it was Phil. 

"We will find out soon I believe. This snow doesn't help" Techno said as he gazed back at the fields and plains all around them.

They both were out here for a few hours and it was starting to look the same, probably why Dream might have come this way.

"He couldn't have gone too far though, the dogs still have Ranboo scent so that means it wasn't took long ago that they were here, a day maybe." Phil said as he ruffled his wings and climbed in his bag.

"When I find Dream, no amount of favors will save him," Technoblade growled, his ruby eyes giving off a hint of glow to them.

Last time they did this, a nation was destroyed.

Phil watched from his spot on the ground , eyes staring at Techno. Studying the emotion that was present on Technos face, Philza was debating on how to to approach the situation or the topic he had in mind.

He didn't know if it would be going too far or crossing the line, it was always ok to test the waters.

"You really care for him, huh? I haven't really seen you this worked up in a long time." Phil said ready for any backlash or denying comment.

But he wasn't expecting a long and heavy sigh to escape Techno, almost as if out of nowhere too.

"Yes. I have noticed this, I feel like- ...I don't know I'm not very good with the emotion crap Phil.." he got frustrated at the very beginning he could even say what he meant but Phil smiled.

Phil knew Techno wasn't the type to talk about his emotions, the fact that he did try was a very big improvement.

"When I look at Ranboo...I-I see myself when I was younger ...still a kid, I can see all the pain he is hiding and how hard Ranboo is trying to make others happy while he ignores his own happiness...it hurts to see it but... " 

"But you don't know how to approach the topic?" Phil finished the sentence for him, a small nod confirmed it.

"Believe me Phil I have tried not to care, to just turn away and say whatever. To let the kid...well do stuff by himself but it has gotten a lot harder here lately." Techno said as he laid back on his bedding and looked up at the stars.

It was peaceful, well almost besides the constant groaning and gurgling of mobs nearby and the chatter from chat that Teachno always heard in his head.

"How would you feel if we adopted him?" Phil giggled, intending for it to be a joke, his days of adopting broken kids were over.

Tommy and Wilbur were the point to prove it but he regretted the years he had missed with them and not truly being there for them like he should have.

Phil wasn't the best father but he loved all his children.

Techno scoffed and laughed, shaking his head.

"Thought it was already done when you brought them to live with us?" he said, while he closed his eyes.

He knew sleep wouldn't come easy for him, but it was better than the thought of laying there and listening to the life around him.

"Well if you put it that way then sure." 

That made him smile.

"This family is growing weirder and weirder by the day " Techno said as he rolled over and looked to the plains, it was the direction he thought Ranboo was in.

His mind buzzed with all sorts of ideas and possibilities of what could happen if Techno and Phil were going to continue:

  
  


1\. They are too late and Ranboo is already dead.

2\. They never find Ranboo and Dream had just made off with a new minor to traumatize.

3\. They find Dream and save Ranboo, although Ranboo would be extremely injured and/or have new trauma.

4\. This was all some sort of sick game that Ranboo was playing and he just ended walking around, fast asleep not knowing where he was, scared and alone with no one to help him.

  
  


Three scared Techno the most. Hell, all of them scared him, but he would never admit to it.

He didn't want to seem weak to any of them, he didn't want people to take advantage of him any more.

He was a person, he wasn't just a weapon even if that's all he presents himself to be.

Ranboo and Phil were the first people to look at him as a person, even if Ranboo was scared to death when he came near, Ranboo still stayed around.

They went on cool adventures and did crime together. (Yes Ranboo reminded Techno a little bit like Tommy but he looks past that all the time.)

"Don't worry kid. I'll find you. We are coming, just hang in there.." he whispered to the wind, hoping it would carry his message.

With one last sigh he closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come quick this time.

Luckily the voices were feeling generous and were silent as Techno drifted into a peaceful slumber.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you like this story so far then please leave a comment with feedback!!
> 
> Chapter 4 is coming soon ;)


	4. What's the point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Dream spend some time together at the house..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> //TW: 
> 
> -Force feeding  
> -Yelling  
> -Manipulation  
> -Self Starvation  
> -Self Harm (kinda)  
> -Memory Loss  
> -Panic And Fear
> 
> Read at your own risk//
> 
> *this chapter was beta read and co-written by SparksOwO*

“You need to eat Ranboo. You have to keep your strength up.” Dream said as he gestured to the plate of steaming food in front of him.

It looked delicious and made his mouth water, he was so very hungry.

He refused to eat since the first day he woke up here, he could tell Dream wasn't too happy about that either.

  
  


_Why? Why does he care so much?_

_Why was this even happening in the first place?_

_  
  
_

_What is the point?_

  
  
  


Ranboo´s eyes stared at the plate in front of him.

His jaw clenched shut, he didn't dare speak if he did then he lost it and would get `taught a lesson again´.

  
  


_How much longer can I take this?_

  
  


The sound of a chair being pushed made Ranboo jump a bit, but his eyes never moved from in front of him. Loud footsteps made their way over to where Ranboo was sitting.

The heavy footsteps stopped. The gloved hand on his shoulder set his heart racing, but he kept his face calm.

“Ranboo, please... I need you to eat. You're getting too thin.” Dream said with concern in his voice, which was a bit of a surprise.

He shook his head and gripped the chair till his knuckles turned white, Dream took notice and signed.

The hand that laid on his shoulder moved to his chin and Dream made Ranboo look up at him.

Dream wore no mask.

His blond puffy hair, dark green eyes and sun kiss skin that had freckles danced across his face as well as a large scar over his right eye all were out in the open, no porselen mask to cover them up.

Dream looked worried.

“Please Ranboo. Do I need to feed you like a baby?” He asked letting go of Ranboo and pull up a chair.

Now seated beside him, it was a bit hard for Ranboo to avoid.

He shook his head again. 

“Then eat.” Dream gestured to the food and pulled it closer.

Ranboo gulped and looked back at the food, he was hesitating; scared of the possibility that it may be poison, and he would never see Techno, Phil or his pets again, or anyone for that matter.

With shaky hands he reached out and picked up the fork, it was real metal and not plastic which was good.

He hated eating with plastic forks, he looked at the food then the fork.

  
  


He twisted the fork in his fingers and tried to stab Dream.

  
  


Unfortunately, Dream already saw this coming and grabbed Ranboo´s arm, he sighed deeply and pulled the fork away.

“And this is how you lose fork privileges.” Dream muttered and tossed the fork over his shoulder.

He stood up in one fluid motion and stepped behind Ranboo.

“W-wait I- I'm sorry I'm sorry Dream please… I won't do that again” he stuttered out, he tried to glance behind him but Dream flicked him hard on the head.

“Hands behind your back. NOW!!” Dream barked out and watched in satisfaction as Ranboo obeyed.

With both of his hands behind his back Ranboo stayed as still as possible.

There was movement than the sound of metal and clicking before cold cuffs were placed around his hands.

“Now I'm going to have to feed you myself…” Dream grunted out, his footsteps faded behind him, silence filled the room causing Ranboos anxiety to raise.

Shuffling sounds came from behind him before a loud slam, Ranboo jumped a bit.

He wiggled his hands in the cuffs and tried to get them to slip off.

  
  


_I need to get out of here, I need to-_

  
  


**But then what would you do? You are weak and useless.**

“What?” he whispered glancing around for anyone else that might have been in the room, but it was just him with his arms cuffed behind his back.

It was just him and Dream in a house located god knows where.

As he started to panic, his memories started to get fuzzy.

Ranboo hasn't gotten a good look at the outside world in forever it seems like, he has forgotten what the sky looks like or what the cold feels like.

He could barely remember what Techno´s hair looked like or what Phil´s name was. He couldn't clearly remember his own pets or what his friends favorite things were. Ranboo wasn't even sure he knew if his friends were real, everything blurred together.

Tears perked up in the corners of his eyes threatening to spill and burn him again, but he was used to the pain by now.

The familiar sizzle that came with crying, the stinging pain of cuts and burns along his body, the empty numb feeling he got every time. But under all this was something that was trying to grow when Dream comforted or even showed the slightest bit of care even if it was fake.

There was an emotion that was trying to be born from all Dream´s soft and gentle words and fake caring.

The tears ran down his face as he stared blankly at the food in front of him.

The food that Dream had made for him, food that Dream was having a hard time trying to get ranboo to eat. The same food that Dream is now going to have to feed him like a baby! 

“A-am I that annoying?” He whispered hoping his voice would not be heard.

A hand rested on his cheek and turned his head, Ranboo was met with two dark shades of green eyes.

Dream used his thumb to wipe the tears away and gave a soft smile. 

“Ranboo...you're not annoying, you're just a bit difficult.” he said as he took a seat and cut up the food on the plate.

“But don't worry, I won't abandon you like the others have. I'm your best friend!” Dream said with what Ranboo could only assume was genuine care.

He opened his mouth to speak but thought back to what happened when he spoke out of turn, he bit his lips and cast his gaze to the floor.

Dream could tell that Ranboo wanted to speak, he watched him for a moment. Waiting to see what he would do. A smile crept onto his face and he gave a small hum as he scooped up some food and promptly waited for Ranboo to take a bite.

He gave a small tap to Ranboo’s arm and when their eyes met again Dream gestured to the food he was offering.

Ranboo leaned forward and took a bite chewing slowly as he relaxed his shoulders, he didn't realize just how tense he was till now.

Once he swallowed he realized that Dream had ready another bite for him, he looked at the food and then at Dream.

“H-how much d-do I have to eat?” He asked, the question seeming simple enough, but he was really just asking if he was allowed to deny eating after a certain amount.

When no reply came from Dream his anxiety rose.

He tried to defend his question but was immediately silenced by Dream covering Ranboo’s mouth, this was a sign one that meant he ran out of words to speak freely.

“Until I think your full Ranboo.” Dream removed his hand and held the spoon full of food next to his mouth.

Ranboo sucked in a breath and took a bite.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Hours have passed since dinner and Ranboo's stomach was aching, Dream made him eat more than he should. His stomach was small after refusing to eat for a while.

The whole time he listened to the small praises that Dream gave him, it sparked a warm feeling in his chest and he couldn't help but smile.

Moments after dinner, Dream cleaned Ranboo’s face for any accidental spills, then cleaned up the table.

He didn't release Ranboo out of the handcuffs the whole time and put a collar around his neck, Ranboo found it unnecessary and even tried to oppose the idea.

But Ranboo kept his mouth shut and listened to the clinging of the chain as Dream led him out the back door.

He felt like a dog and he hated it but he had to force himself to remember that Dream was doing this for Ranboo’s safety. So one one takes Ranboo.

It felt weird and a bit messed up but Ranboo wasn't allowed to speak his opinion on the matter.

It was part of a deal Dream made with him, if Ranboo obeyed and did as he was told and did not speak then Dream would let him see the outside.

It was an offer Ranboo couldn't refuse, it has been so long, he couldn't remember how long exactly, but he wanted to see what the sky looked like, what the grass or trees looked like.

Now they stood in the cold snow, the sky was clouded in dark grey clouds that rained snow that softly landed on the ground.

It was cold outside and nothing made a single noise besides the soft swaying of trees that had branches filled with snow.

Ranboo’s eyes scanned over the area taking in every little detail that he could, it was beautiful and he tried to make mental notes hoping he wouldn't forget.

He let out a shaky breath and smiled at the beauty, his eyes gazing down at the snow below him.

He reached down and scooped a hand full, his skin itched at the cold frozen water.

His fingers turning numb but not the numbing feeling he felt inside of him, this numb was different and was making his fingers ache.

The itching turned to burning but he didn't drop the snow. He squeezed it in his hands, watching it melt and leaving bright angry marks down his hands, wrists, and arms.

He was memorized by the pain it was causing him that he didn't even notice Dream walking up behind him and sitting next to him talking. The words fell on deaf ears, his hands were starting to bleed now it ran down his arms and dropped in the snow.

The red drops of blood being the only other color besides white.

His eyes watched as the snow in his hands slowly melts and stains pink and red from his blood, Dream’s fingers curled around his wrist.

Dream was talking again and squeezing his wrist but he wasn't listening, the snow fell from his hands and watched as it splattered across the ground.

His eyes gazed up to meet Dream’s, but his eyes were hidden again by the porcelain mask. The way Dream held himself told Ranboo that Dream was on the edge of anger.

  
  


_I made him mad again- how- what did he talk to me about?!_

His mind was racing for any answers as he stared up at Dream with fear in his eye.

His breaths come out shaky as he prepares for what might come next.

"I..I..sorry..i..i'll listen..i..please.." he muttered raising a shaky hand up to try and defend himself from any hits. Dream was talking again but was yelling this time.

Ranboo still couldn't hear the words, only the anger dripping into his voice, he watched as Dream raised his right hand which was holding an axe.

  
  


_When did he grab that?_

  
  


Dream tugged at the chain that was attached to the collar, dragging Ranboo closer, fear holding Ranboo in place as he was at the mercy of Dream.

Ranboo wanted to run, to crawl away and hide. He didn't want to face the wrath of this man.

He wanted to curl in on himself and close his eyes but he couldn't, his eyes widened as he watched the axe swing down.

His mind slowled the word down around him. Taking it every detail, the anger that radiated off of Dream, the magic that beamed from the axe.

The snow that softly floated between the two, the cold that sunk deep into Ranboo’s skin and bones, the way his skin was burning and bleeding from the snow.

He drew one last breath knowing that this was it, he was going to die. At the hands of Dream and he wouldn't even know why only that he probably deserved it.

A flash of pink hair came to his mind and he gave a warm smile, the axe closer coming down for what he would assume to be his neck.

  
  


_Techno....._

  
  


Flashes of wings came next and his mind and body melted, his fingers wrapped around the chains as his smile grew. A warm feeling in his heart.

  
  


_Philza….._

  
  


He closed his eyes as he felt the magic of the axe close to him.

  
  


I’m sorry

  
  


He accepted his death.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment with some feedback if you have any
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Make sure to comment feedback it makes us happy ^u^


End file.
